Her Real Name
by KristosLilly
Summary: Jo and Alex make it through... A futuristic drabble written in response to the revelations shown on last night's episode of Grey's Anatomy.
**_The Jolex scenes in last night's Grey's just broke my fangirl heart. I need a happy ending for my babies right_** ** _now_** ** _so I came up with this quick drabble. It takes place AFTER all of the drama with Jo's husband has wrapped up. I am not going into details about what happened on that front since it would be pure speculation on my part; I just wanted to get to the good stuff with Jolex making it to the other side with each other where they belong. Enjoy!_**
 **  
Her Real Name**

* * *

"So… Karen-Marie … Is that what I should call you now?" Alex asked as they laid together in bed, Jo spooned in his arms, limbs entangled with his. It was impossible to tell where he ended and she began.

"No. Please don't call me that," Jo said. "Karen-Marie … She's not me. Karen-Marie was fragile and broken and a woman with zero hope in her life. Jo Wilson is -"

Alex kissed her cheek. "Tough. Jo Wilson is a tough, pretty damned amazing woman."

Jo rolled over in bed to face him, moving her arms to lock around his shoulders. "And a kick-ass surgeon," she joked with just a touch of mirth in her tired voice.

"She is," Alex said. "I'm proud to know you, Jo Wilson."

Jo's smile was watery as she reached out to trace the curve of his cheek. "I just want to be Jo forever. Jo is … the woman I am now; she's the woman you love."

"And Karen-Marie - you really think I couldn't have loved her too?" Alex said, tucking his lanky arm around her tiny waist. "Truth is … Hell, Jo, I love every part of you - including the fragile, broken and hopeless parts."

"That's because you're such a good man, Alex. The best man I've ever known, actually. You stood by me through all of this and it means so much. Now I just want to -"

"What do you want, babe?" Alex brushed his fingers across her teary cheeks. "Tell me."

"Well I want to sleep for about five years," Jo said. She looked exhausted and sounded even more so. "But more than that, I want you to put that engagement ring on my finger."

"You should sleep," Alex said with worry evident in his voice. "You've been through hell."

"So have you."

"I'm fine, okay? And the ring can wait a little longer."

"No, it can't. I've made you wait too long already."

"I'm not angry about that. None of that was your fault. You have to believe that okay?"

Jo nodded. "I am trying; I promise. But I still want your ring on my hand. It's all I've been dreaming about for so long, Alex. The thought of being your wife, of being with a wonderful man who treats me the way you do… It's what sustained me through this whole nightmare with _him."_

Alex smiled. "Alright. You'll get your ring. I want you to wear it. In fact, I never want you to take it off."

"I won't. I promise."

Alex disentangled from their embrace and rolled across the mattress to open the drawer of the bedside table. He withdrew the familiar, tattered little black box and popped open the lid. He slid back over to Jo and tugged her against his body.

"Here we go," he said. "Jo Wilson, we've been through the bad parts. Now I think it's time for the good stuff to start. I am swearing to you right now that I will never hurt you, that you will never have to know what it's like to live in fear of me. I promise to tell you every day that I love you and to show you that I love you in every way until you believe it too. Be my wife okay?That's all I want in the world… What do you say?"

"I say, yes," Jo said. A new tear slipped down her cheek. "And I know you love me. _I know."_ She held out her hand and he slipped the ring onto her tiny finger. She admired it for the longest moment, not trusting herself to speak.

"You okay?" Alex asked, moving his hands to her back and rubbing the muscles there in soft, slow circles.

"Yeah, I am. I really am. I just can't believe that this is really happening. I was almost afraid to hope."

"You never have to be afraid again, Jo."

Jo hugged him to her. "I know. I'm safe with you. I've always been safe with you."

She moved her hands to caress his face, kissing him deeply on the lips. "We should celebrate."

"No, babe, not tonight. As much as I want to be inside of you, as much as I want to feel you and kiss you everywhere, I can see how exhausted you are. You need sleep. Besides, there will be lots more time to celebrate alright? For now, I just need you to rest and be good to yourself."

She nodded. "I love you, Alex," Jo whispered, kissing him again and then moving to tuck her face in the crook of Alex's neck. Her breathing soon became slow and even. Just as she was slipping into the welcome arms of slumber, she heard him whisper back, _"_ _I love you too, Jo."_  
 **  
THE END.**


End file.
